


Skinny Jeans and Graphic Tees

by elysianrain



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianrain/pseuds/elysianrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple shopping trip turns interesting when the Poets find some new fashions. (Almost as much crack as Keith Richards had in 1972. Rated T for language.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Jeans and Graphic Tees

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted anything on here, and I've had this idea since last year. If anything, I hope it makes you laugh. Also, I know Spiderman didn't come out until 1962 and this is supposed to be 1959/1960. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Poet's Society nor do I own any of the pop culture references used in this fic.

The Poets walked through the mall, not at all impressed with the clothing options at the usual stores they’d shop at. Everywhere they went, the clothes were the same—unexciting, drab, and too itchy. Even Cameron admitted that one can only have so many sweaters and khaki pants. Todd and Charlie spent almost all of their money in the large bookstore the mall housed, although for different reasons. 

“C’mon, we can’t try it one time?” Charlie insisted, pointing to the picture on page 37 of the book he bought. 

“You know I’m not that flexible. I’d break my leg trying to do that.” Meeks responded, shaking his head. 

Charlie rolled his eyes. “I could try it.” 

“Would you two mind talking about that somewhere else? Some of us are trying to shop.” Cameron said. 

“No one’s making you listen.” Charlie retorted. 

“Hey guys, did I miss anything?” Pitts asked as he rejoined the group.

Neil looked at Pitts in confusion. “Where did you go?”

“I was just checking out that kiosk with the little sculptures. It turns out they’re all made of Play-Doh. I bought a container of blue, red, and yellow.” Pitts replied, holding up the bag with the Play-Doh logo on it.

“Are you guys sure there aren’t any more stores we can go to for clothes?” Knox asked he group.

“Yeah, I’m really in need of some new pants.” Todd said.

“We haven’t checked Macy’s.” Pitts responded, pointing to the large department store about ten yards away from them. 

“Are you still banned from there?” Meeks asked Charlie.

Charlie shrugged. “I guess we’re going to find out.”

The group made their way to the store. It had taken longer than it normally would to walk a short distance because Knox tripped about halfway there and Pitts realized he bought green Play-Doh instead of blue and wanted to exchange it. They waited near the entrance of Macy’s for Pitts to make his way back to the Play-Doh kiosk and receive the correct color.

“They told me that it was their fault and gave me the blue for free! Now I have blue, green, yellow, and red.” he beamed, content with his Play-Doh.

“Can we go in now?” Cameron huffed.

“Don’t get worked up, Dick. We’re going.” Charlie said.

Cameron frowned as he and the other Poets entered the store. “Don’t call me that Dalton!”

“Hello, welcome to Macy’s! How can I help you today?” the greeter inquired. Frightened by the greeter’s wide smile and almost unnatural perkiness, Todd squeezed Neil’s hand tightly. Neil gave Todd a reassuring smile which calmed Todd down a bit.

“We’re looking for clothes that aren’t typical, run-of-the-mill. Do you have anything like that?” Meeks asked.

“As a matter of fact, we might have just what you’re looking for. I’ll have someone show you where it is.” the greeter said. “Lauren, there are some customers that need your help!”

“You don’t have to yell, Martha. I’m right here.” Lauren, a much less perky employee of Macy’s, said as she walked over to the group of boys.

Martha smiled. “Wonderful! Would you should these boys the new shipment of clothing we recently got?” 

“If I have to,” Lauren shrugged. “Follow me.”

The Poets followed Lauren through the store until they reached the rack of the men’s department with the latest shipments. They stared at the unfamiliar clothing in awe. 

“What is this stuff?” Knox asked.

“Skinny jeans and graphic tees.” Lauren said before walking away.

Charlie searched through the skinny jeans and grabbed a chartreuse pair. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m trying these bad boys on.”

They watched as Charlie made his way to the fitting room and turned their attention back to the new clothing. “Carpe diem.” Neil smiled, finding an electric blue pair in his size. Suddenly, the rest of the boys frantically tore through the rack of skinny jeans. After finding their size and preferred color, they ran into the dressing rooms to change. Charlie was the first to finish changing. He studied himself in the mirror before exclaiming, “My ass looks fantastic in this! Meeks, hurry up and put yours on!”

“I’m coming,” Meeks said as he zipped up his jeans. He checked himself out in the mirror and whispered, “Is my butt really that big?” He walked out of the changing booth to find Charlie strutting down through the room. 

“These are the best things ever invented.” Charlie grinned. “Turn around for me.” Meeks rolled his eyes, but did as Charlie asked. “Damn, you might look better in those than I do.” Charlie commented.

Neil walked out of his dressing room, frowning slightly. “I don’t think these fit right.” He said, looking at his backside in the mirror. Meeks covered Charlie’s mouth with his hand before he could comment. For the next fifteen minutes, the Poets tried on nearly every pair of jeans on the rack. They marveled at the wide range of colors—from bright crimson to deep violet. Of course, they nearly got kicked out of the store when Johnny B. Goode played over the radio and Charlie decided to sing along as loudly as he possibly could. It didn’t help that Knox, Meeks, and Pitts were dancing around the store as well.

After a stern warning and nasty glare from the uppity manager, the Poets quietly looked through the selection of t-shirts. Charlie got distracted by the leather jacket on a rack not too far off, and Meeks begrudgingly followed, his multiple Batman and Superman shirts in his hands. Pitts ranted about how he didn’t understand how Meeks could be a DC fan when Marvel was obviously way better.

“I mean, Captain America and Spiderman are assets to the world of comics!” Pitts exclaimed.

“Superman is a classic too, though.” Neil said.

“He’s invincible! That just makes him boring. He’s got all of these superpowers and no weaknesses. No one wants to read about that.” Cameron piped up.

Meeks approached, ready to defend his favorite super hero. “His weakness is kryptonite, and he can’t see through steel.”

“That’s two things! The steel one’s a stupid weakness. It barely counts.” Cameron argued.

“And kryptonite is nearly impossible to find.” Pitts added.

“Nerds.” Charlie muttered as he passed Neil and Todd to get to the dressing room.

“Hey, hey, which shirt do you think Chris will like best?” Knox asked, holding up a shirt with a faded Coke label on it and a Jailhouse Rock shirt. The vote for the Jailhouse Rock shirt was unanimous. It didn’t take long for everyone to find a shirt that they liked. As soon as Charlie decided that he definitely could work the leather jacket, they headed to the check out. Everyone had their hands full with the new clothes they intended on buying. Naturally this would cost a lot of money, but Charlie had no problem with putting everything on his dad’s credit card because “It’s not like he’s going to do anything better with it.”

“Did you find everything okay today?” Lauren asked as she checked out their purchase.

“Yes, we did, Lauren. Thank you.” Knox said.

“Great, have a fabulous day.” she muttered, handing the bags to Charlie. They walked out to the benches in front of the store and immediately began handing each other the clothes in the bags that belonged to each other. Meeks practically threw Pitts’ Spiderman shirt at him. When everything was sorted out, they decided that it was time to leave.

“So, what did you make of this shopping trip?” Neil asked Todd, his hand brushing Todd’s slightly.

Todd looked at Neil, a small smile on his face. “Our friends are insane.”


End file.
